


Just one yesterday

by orxstes



Series: Riverdale Academy [2]
Category: Riverdale Academy
Genre: Fencing, M/M, Multi, Rivalry, Riverdale Academy - Freeform, Stabbing, Tumblr Rpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orxstes/pseuds/orxstes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) I have a tumblr come say Hi you can find it Here </p><p>2) This has not been Beta'ed so all my own mistakes</p><p>3) I would not have been able to write it if it was not for my Center my Guide and my Taire, so thank you guys for Believing in me</p><p>4) The Characters belong to Riverdale Academy and that can be found Here</p></blockquote>





	Just one yesterday

Bernard almost all but fell out of the bed as he heard his phone go off

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have a tumblr come say Hi you can find it Here 
> 
> 2) This has not been Beta'ed so all my own mistakes
> 
> 3) I would not have been able to write it if it was not for my Center my Guide and my Taire, so thank you guys for Believing in me
> 
> 4) The Characters belong to Riverdale Academy and that can be found Here


End file.
